Years to go
by FredAndGeorgeForever
Summary: Over the years Stephanie needed Sportacus badly. But what happens when she wakes up in his airship. Feelings change what once were innocent games go to not so innocent in your head. But what happens when Sportacus is the only one who can help her? -In the end Sportasteph-
1. Changes Begin

**A/N: For the people that follow me for the Harry Potter or Doctor Who fanfiction! I feel like I have to explain myself and believe me this is as weird for me as it can be for you. My little brother started watching LazyTown again and I watched it with him and began to ship Sportacus and Stephanie (SportaSteph) so that's why this idea came into my head and once it's in there it will never but NEVER leave me! For others who don't know me ENJOY!**

15 years old.

It had been quite a normal day if he had to say so himself. Robbie had been trying to get his 24 hour sleep and hadn't been seen since yesterday evening. The kids had been playing all day and it had been so quiet that there had been no one in trouble. If he was quite honest he had to admit that he missed it. It had been too quiet for his liking -if you didn't count the children screaming while they were playing all sorts of games- but Robbie being Robbie he thought there would be some mischief earlier than he hoped. Sometimes it was really getting out the hand for example when Robbie had tied up Stephanie and Ziggy to a branch of a tree. Their heads had been dangling close to the ground because he had tied them with their feet to the branch and it had been quite dangerous then.

Today had been a sunny day of course not too sunny just enough for people to not dehydrate while playing. But it was almost evening and the sun began to set while the clock hit 7 o'clock. It was almost time for him to go asleep. Slightly above average hero's did need more sleep then others. But sadly enough he hadn't seen his special friend today. Normally he would find her everyday she was in town with her friends playing outside but today he had seen her friends multiple times but not Stephanie herself. To be honest he found it a bit weird. She had told him that she would be going in about three weeks just a week before school started in her 'home' town. Her parents did live there but by now she saw LazyTown as her home town because here she had friends and people she liked. At home she only had her parents because all her friends from there had or moved away or didn't like her anymore. But what was not to like. She was always so happy it sometimes was contagious. While he had made many friends over the years she had always been his special friend. He had this kind of connection with her that he had never had with someone else.

Sportacus had been walking for some time but barely registered where he walked when he bumped into someone. That someone felt quite hot and wasn't as tall as a grownup.

''Sportacus.'' He heard that person say it was obviously a girls voice but when he looked down at who he had bumped into he saw Stephanie. So that's what happened to her she was sick.

''Stephanie what's wrong.'' He said while kneeling down so they were on equal height. She looked as white as a ghost but felt as warm as boiled water.

''Sportacus.'' She said again but her eyes that where glazy when open closed when she had finished speaking.

''Come on let's get you home.'' He said while picking her up one arm under her legs the other under her shoulders. It was a bit awkward on his side because she was in her nightgown. Some would say he was carrying her bridal way stile while others thought nothing of it because she was lying almost limp in his arms.

''Stephanie why did you come outside?'' he tried asking her because he needed her to stay awake until she was lying inside her own bed and he could ask her uncle what was going on.

''Stephanie wake up.'' He said and her eyes opened just a bit so she could see what was going on.

''Sportacus what?'' she asked staring at him. She had obviously no idea what was going on.

''Why did you get out of bed if you are sick?'' he asked her caringly.

''Sportacus where am I?'' she asked softly.

''I bumped into you outside why where you there? You have a very high fever. Stephanie do you know what could have happened if I hadn't been here?'' he was very concerned because if something happened to her he would do something he absolutely shouldn't. She wasn't answering but just stared at him. When he finally came by her house he saw all the lights were out and the door closed. When he tried opening the door it didn't open but that could have been expected. He tried ringing the door because there should be someone at home if she was so sick. But to no avail after five minutes no one answered the door.

''Stephanie have you been alone at home tonight?'' she looked at me with those big doe eyes and nodded a yes. So she could understand me that was good. But why would the Mayor leave her alone while she was sick.

''Well then we only have one option left. You're going with me to my airship.'' He said with a smile on his face. He had been waiting for a while now to show Stephanie where he lived if he wasn't in town but could never really find the right time and thought not everyone thought it really appropriate. He walked to the place where his airship was flying in the sky the only problem was that he couldn't go up this way so he had to carry her another way while he climbed up.

''Ladder.'' He said while waiting under his airship.

''Stephanie I want you to hold on to my neck while I hold to your waist so I can climb up the ladder and carry you.'' She quickly agreed and put her hot arms around my neck and I changed the way I was holding her and climbed careful to my ship.

''Door.'' I said when I was at the top and waited for the door to open and carefully walked in my ship.

''Bed.'' He said quickly so he could put her down so she could finally sleep. He put down the covers and layed her carefully down on his bed. He walked to the bathroom and picked up a washcloth to make it wet and wring it out. When he walked bed towards Stephanie he put the washcloth on her forehead which lead to her pink hair becoming wet but that wasn't important at the moment. She looked up at him with her big doe eyes and he could see that something was bothering her.

''Is something wrong?'' he asked her while covering her with his blanket.

''Nothing.'' She said sleepily. Her eyes closed and before he could say another thing she was asleep.

''Table. Paper.'' While Stephanie slept he thought it wise to write a letter to her uncle to inform him so he wouldn't panic if he came home and didn't see her.

'' _Dear Mayor Meanswell._

 _I found Stephanie outside and no one was at your home so I took her to my airship._

 _If she is feeling better in the morning I will bring her back._

 _Do not panic she is in safe hands._

 _Sincerely Sportacus.''_ He took the bowling ball and put in the letter and rolled the ball away. Careful not to wake Stephanie up. He quickly went to brush his teeth and an hour after he was meant to go to sleep he finally attempted to go to sleep.

''Sleeping bag.'' He catches the sleeping bag and lies down next to his bed on the floor in his sleeping bag. Just this once he had to do it. Just this once he would adjust.

-0O0-

Stephanie woke up to the sight of Sportacus lying on the floor quietly sleeping in his blue and white sleeping bag. His hat still covering his hair. She laid down again all her muscles felt sore and her head was pouncing. But the biggest mystery to her was how she got here. The last thing she remembered was going back asleep probably yesterday in her own room. And now she was probably in Sportacus airship, asleep in his bed. She saw the sun rising and looked at the beautiful colors in the sky when she heard Sportacus waking up.

''You feeling any better?'' he asked her when he climbed out of his sleeping bag and rolled it up.

''A bit I think I just feel sore and have this massive head ache.'' She blushed a little when Sportacus sat down next to her on the bed. She had absolutely no reason to do so but still did.

''What about some breakfast? Maybe you'll feel better after you've got something in that stomach of yours.'' He smiled down at her and went to make some fruit salad for her. Always start the day with something healthy he would say but he just didn't have the heart to because he felt really sorry for her. When he turned around he saw her sitting up but clutching the blanket around her. Her cheeks where red and obviously she was ashamed because she was in her nightgown. When he walked back towards her with a bowl of fruit for her in one hand and in the other his own bowl of fruit he sat down on the other side of her bed and looked at her with his big blue eyes. Something was wrong he could feel it.

''Stephanie is everything okay? You seem a bit uneasy. Can I help?'' he said quickly.

''It's just… how did I come here? I can't remember coming here.'' There where those big doe eyes again. It seemed like she could never stop looking at him with those eyes. And the problem was that whenever she was looking at him like that he couldn't ignore her and wanted to give her everything.

''Bumped into you on the street there was no one in your house so I brought you up here. No wonder you can't remember you were as hot as boiled water. Now all those things at night make sense.'' He said more cheerfully than he had intended. He saw her face become more red with the second and at first thought her fever had come back but thought better of it and looked at the way she was watching him. She was blushing like mad.

''Nothing to be ashamed of it was just fever talk. You probably had some nightmares because a few times I woke up to you crying your eyes out and first you talked about a banana that would eat you and lots of other things and the last time you just cried. You know I slept less this night then well.. well I have never slept so short so…'' when he saw her expression he quickly took the bowl out of her hands and took her in his arms.

''Hey it's okay everything is alright you see. You don't have to be ashamed of it. shhh. Come on don't you want to be happy?'' he said while rocking her a bit.

''Why don't you eat that up and I will get you a big jumper of mine so people don't see you're still in your nightgown while I take you back home in a few hours.'' He let her go and went towards one of his hidden closets.

''You have jumpers?'' she said surprised.

''Of course I have I even have trousers but there way too big for you to wear. Why did you think I only had this to wear?'' he said while pointing at his clothes. Ashamed she nodded a yes and looked down at her fruit she was currently trying to eat.

''I do admit it is more handy wearing this while doing a backflip and all those other things but where I come from it can be quite cold sometimes and then you really appreciate a warm jumper instead of this.'' He said while walking back towards her with a jumper in his hands. It had to be big enough to at least come towards her knees.

''Here would you like to take a shower or brush your teeth before we go?'' he said while Stephanie took the jumper out of his hands.

''No thanks I don't think I will survive. But nice that you asked.'' Her cheeks went pink again when she looked at the jumper in her hands.

''Will you please turn around? I know you've already seen my nightgown but I don't feel comfortable showing it again while I know what I'm doing.'' She said and refused to step out of bed while Sportacus was looking.

''Of course do you think you can walk or shall I put the airship above your backyard?'' He said while thinking about getting her safely back towards her uncle.

''Backyard if you don't mind.''

''Sure I will bring us there while you can freshen up a bit in the bathroom. It's that way.'' He said pointing at the hidden door of the bathroom. Her cheeks become red as he said that. He just had to turn around and she would safely make her way towards the bathroom.

Stephanie thought about what had just happened while she walked towards the bathroom when he didn't look. She was so ashamed. Could she look him in the eye again? Could she? Oh she was so embarrassed. When in the bathroom she quickly put the jumper over her nightgown which luckily came towards her knees and looked at herself in the mirror. She was a mess. Her eyes where red and her shoulder length pink hair had knots in it everywhere. Should she try it? Maybe he had a brush she could use but was she bold enough to try?

''Brush.'' She said softly. Before she knew it a blue and white brush was lying in her hand. Quickly she began to brush her hair and was just finished when there was a knock on the door.

''Stephanie where there are you finished?'' he asked what should she do? Hide the brush? Take it with her? He would obviously see that she used it because there where pink hairs in it and she didn't have the time to get them all out of it. quickly she just put the brush on the sink and went to the door. Of course he would see that she used his brush because her hair was smooth again. She opened the door and saw him waiting with his hands behind his back. She walked back and looked at the mess she made of his bed.

''Sportacus I'm so sorry about this. I'm sorry about your bed. I'm-'' she said but Sportacus interrupted her.

''Stephanie it doesn't matter I'll fix it later the important thing is that you get better and come outside again.'' She nodded and looked past him to see her uncles house.

''I landed in your yard and god you have a big yard. Just thought you wouldn't like climbing down a latter only wearing this. Come on let's get you back to your uncle.'' He said smiling and took her hand.

''Door.'' They walked out of his airship and through her uncles yard towards the back entrance where her Uncle was waiting for her.

''Stephanie oh my I'm so sorry I should have never left you alone. Sportacus thank you so much how can I repay you?'' her uncle said while taking them to the couch in the living room.

''Mayor Meanswell please calm down. Everything is okay isn't it Stephanie?'' Stephanie nodded so her uncle wouldn't freak out so much.

''So now that Stephanie is back home again I shall go. I hope you get well soon Stephanie.'' He said while walking outside.

''Sportacus.'' She said while she walked towards the back door.

''Yes Stephanie?'' Sportacus said while turning around.

''Don't you want your jumper back?'' she almost screamed because he was so far away already.

''Keep it. It's your get well soon present. I'll see you soon.'' He said and winked at her and with a last wave from inside the airship he was gone. She was blushing like mad when she walked back inside only to go to her room as quick as she could. She picked up her diary and began to write.

''Oh diary you have no idea what just happened. Something beautiful.''

And indeed something beautiful had just began.


	2. Death Will Follow Us Around

16 years old

Sadness had covered Stephanie's face when she had heard the news half a year ago. She went to her Uncle for a week because she had a Christmas vacation and her parents had to go away that week.

She had been there just a day when she woke up from the telephone in her uncles living room. She couldn't hear the exact words that were said but she knew from the tone of voice her uncle had used that It had been pretty serious. Never before had she heard that tone of voice come from her uncle's mouth and hopefully she would never again hear it. But the events that caused him to speak those words where far worse. Her parents had died. Never to return. Never to say goodbye to her again. Never to welcome her home and never to brush her hair when she went to bed. Never before had she felt so sad. It was that moment that had been the worst of her life. After hearing those words, she had given up the will to live. She had given up because however much she loved her uncle she couldn't live without her parents. She just couldn't. Since those words, her life had turned upside down. she could hardly remember going with her Uncle to the funeral and afterward taking all her stuff with her. She could hardly remember the rest of the week or how concerned her friends where. It wasn't until a week after that vacation that she began to live a little. And it wasn't because of her or her friends or family. It was because of Sportacus. He obviously had heard about what had happened after she didn't come outside for two weeks to come and play with her friends. She had just been sitting staring at her ceiling lying on her pillow when she heard the knock.

''Go away.'' She said every time someone knocked on her door. But this person didn't listen. The door opened and in came the only person she cared about at this moment. Of course, she had cared for everyone before it happened but he had been the only one she cared about since it happened.

''Stephanie.'' He said calmly while he closed the door and walked towards her bed.

''Go away I said I don't want visitors or hearing how sorry you are. I know how it goes and I don't want it. Please just let me be.'' She said while looking away from him.

'' I'm sorry but I can't do that Stephanie.'' She looked at him fury in her eyes ready to scream all sorts of offensive words at him only to see his eyes and relax a bit those big blue eyes were heaven for her.

''Why?'' she breathed. It was barely audible but obviously, he heard it.

''Stephanie look at yourself. This isn't living.'' He said calmly, of course, it wasn't in his nature to be mad at her but if needed he could try.

''Of course, this isn't living. Don't you see? I'm trying to die right here. I don't want to live without my parents.'' She said harshly. She looked away and turned around so she was facing her wall her back turned towards Sportacus.

''Stephanie, I know why you want that but you shouldn't. You mustn't. You know that your parents wanted you to live. You know that.'' She said as calm as he could.

''HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT MY PARENTS WANT? HÉ THEY ARE DEAD! HA THEY ARE DEAD YOU CAN'T KNOW THAT!'' she said screaming her head off while she faced Sportacus. From where she lay she tried to bang her fists on his chest. She had been pounding two or maybe three times when he took her wrists and took her in a hug. Her body shook when she cried on his shoulder.

''They are dead.'' She sobbed on his shoulder. He let her cry and cry until she couldn't anymore. Until she was hiccupping and he let her go. First her wrists then her body. He lay her down on her pillow and saw her eyes dropping. He wanted to quietly walk away when she began to talk.

''Sportacus. Would you please stay. At least until you need to rescue someone?'' she asked softly. He walked back towards her and sat down on the ground next to her bed. When he was sure she was asleep he stroked back a lock of her pink hair from her face.

''The only one needing rescuing here is you Steph.'' He said quietly for no one to hear.

When she woke a few hours later she was alone but there was a note on the ground.

'' _Dear Stephanie,_

 _If you ever need me please come to my airship or look for me outside._

 _I will await your visit._

 _Sincerely Sportacus.''_

After reading that note she was smiling her head off and walked towards where she hid her diary. She took a new page and began to write. At the end of the page, she attached the note from Sportacus so she could forever see it.

-0O0-

Of course, that had been half a year ago and if she was honest with herself Sportacus had been the one to rescue her from her possible death. She had never answered the note until yesterday.

She had written her letter in her usual pink paper and posted it with the tube so it went towards his airship. It had been a really innocent just asking for his help the rest she would tell him when they were alone.

When Sportacus landed next to the mailbox where she had been waiting for him he looked concerned.

''What's wrong?'' he asked her immediately. But she shook her head and smiled always going for the worst thing imaginable.

''Nothing I just want to ask some help with uh… can we talk in private?'' she asked.

''Sure, we can go up if you want or go to your house just say it.'' he gave her one of his brilliant smiles and she led the way. He already knew what her bedroom looked like so there was no shame there.

When they were finally in her room after letting her uncle know that there was nothing he should worry about. When she closed the door, she looked back at him a bit anxious.

''I need your help.'' She said before he could answer.

''I want to go visit my parent's grave tomorrow but Uncle won't let me go alone and everybody I asked until now has no time.'' She said and began tearing up a bit. Just the thought of her parents where enough to make her cry in front of everybody. She had never before in her life felt so weak.

''Hey, it's alright I'll come with you,'' Sportacus said reassuringly. He was pitying her for so long already. She hadn't deserved to lose her parents so young. But she did and there was absolutely nothing anybody could change about it. You could only help her as best you could while she tried to live her life.

''On one condition. Where going with my airship because that's quicker than the train. '' they smiled at each other when he had said those words. He had been trying to cheer her up for longer then he could remember. But alas not everything worked and sometimes at night when he was walking back to his airship he passed the mayor's house and could hear her cry. Those cries broke his heart every time that he heard them.

-0O0-

''Come on Stephanie wake up time to shine.'' He said the next morning when he had come to her uncle's house. Of course, he had asked the mayor if it was a good idea for him to go with her but the mayor was more than happy that he went with her because he knew that she wouldn't go alone.

''mph.'' Was the only thing that came out of her mouth.

''Come on Stephanie wake up.'' He said again because she didn't want to wake up. But it was already 7 in the morning so she should really wake up. Of course, it was early but the earlier you wake up the more you can make of your day. Stephanie turned around and was facing him with her big doe eyes. She blushed and immediately sat up still clutching the blanket around her.

''So now that you're awake please get changed your uncle just left so I'll make you some breakfast. I'll be downstairs if you need me.'' He said while walking downstairs. What should he make her for breakfast? Maybe some sports candy would be good for her but she would probably like something else. What to make what to make?

When Stephanie walked downstairs she saw Sportacus busy in the kitchen with all sorts of fruits. Of course, it would be fruit. Sportacus would always talk about his sports candy. When she sat down on the barstool Sportacus turned around with a big smile on his face and a bowl of fruit in his hand.

''Eat.'' He said while she picked up a fork and slowly began to eat.

-0O0-

''So tell me why you wanted to go back today of all days?'' Sportacus said while he flew them to her hometown where her parents lay buried in the ground.

''Today was their anniversary. They would have been married for over 20 years and I just feel like I should pay them a visit.'' She said softly. She was a bit ashamed that she had to do this with Sportacus while she wanted to do it on her own. She was 16 so she should be able to do it on her own. But why did it have to be so difficult to face the things that made you want to cry the most?

''Stephanie you alright? You've been awfully quiet these past minutes.'' He said when he stopped above the graveyard where the Mayor had told him they lay buried. He stood up and walked back towards where Stephanie had been sitting on his bed. She was staring in front of her with a glazy look. He sat down next her and put a hand on her shoulder which woke her up a bit from her daydream.

''Come on Stephanie let's face the music.'' He said while he helped her stand up.

''Door. Ladder.'' He said and together they climber down towards the entrance of the graveyard. He held her hand because he knew how much she needed him right now. When they arrived at the grave where her parents were buried she immediately began to cry. Oh, Stephanie if there was a way in which I could help you so you don't feel this much pain anymore. He took her in his arms. Her head was lying on his chest and he could feel her tears seeping through his suit. But that didn't matter at this moment.

After a few hours of just standing there, he thought it was time for them to go home. So he took her in his arms and brought them back to the airship where he let her sleep while he flew them back.


	3. Breaking Will Mean Healing

17 years old.

It was a bit of an odd day. Winter had come to LazyTown and it was really quiet on the streets because it was so cold. No snow had fallen but instead, rain had fallen and overnight it had frozen so there were a lot of slippery places on each street. She was just walking out of her house when she got a text from Trixie.

'' _Hey Pinkie would you like to come around?''_ it said. Well, she was just on her way to see Sportacus but Sportacus could wait for a few minutes. When Trixie texted her it would be important otherwise she would have called. So she changed her direction and picked up her phone again.

'' _On my way.''_ But while she was texting she didn't see the ice she was walking over. She heard someone screaming her name and she turned around but lost her balance and fell down on the slippery ice right on her bum and she felt the air leaving her body.

''Auch.'' She said when she could breathe again. She could feel that her bum was a little sore when something blue sat down next to her.

''Stephanie you alright?'' Sportacus said when he sat next to her.

''Sportacus! Yeah bit sore.'' She said while blushing that this had to happen right in front of Sportacus. She had been crushing on him for so long but she never dared to tell him because she knew what he would say. 'Stephanie you're too young.' It had been the one thing she never wanted to hear in her whole life.

''Here let me help you up.'' He said while standing up. He held his hand out for her to pick. But when Stephanie but some weight on her feet she could only feel pain which showed on her face.

''Ouch ouch ouch.'' She said while lifting up her painful leg.

''Something wrong Stephanie?'' Sportacus asked while he tried to slow her down.

''My leg it's hurting like hell,'' Stephanie said quickly.

''Come on let me have a look,'' Sportacus said while kneeling before. She put her hands on his shoulder so she could lean on him while she was standing there. She felt his hand on her leg and tried not to scream out from the pain.

''Stephanie I think we should go to the hospital,'' Sportacus said to her with a very serious look on his face. She knew that her face had to be as white as a ghost but didn't want to see what she looked like at the very moment. She tried to say something but nothing came out of her mouth so she just nodded.

''Do you think you can walk a little or shall I carry you to my airship?'' asked Sportacus when he looked up at her. He saw in how much pain she was so he didn't even let her answer. He got up and took her in his arms.

''Well this is the third time already that I had to well sort of rescue you and bring you to my airship. Isn't that weird?'' he said while trying to calm her a bit. But if he was honest with himself he knew that he liked it that Stephanie needed him. With the years that she grew. That her body changed his feelings towards her had also changed. But what was he compared to the many boys that had asked her out? He could have been her father. He was old enough for her to refuse his love and never want to see him again. No at the moment he was far better of having her as a friend. He wanted to be her friend but oh god he wanted to be so much more with her and sometimes at day it was hard to hide his feelings. At night it was impossible his brain would show him the thing that he most desired. And each night his dreams were filled with Stephanie. Each night he would see her sometimes in her nightgown and sometimes in his jumper most of the times just in her normal clothes while she was smiling at him. Oh, those smiles were hard to erase from his brain. It was impossible for him to forget everything that had happened between them. He would never be the same after he met her all those years ago. Even if it was just friendship then. Sometimes it was just impossible to not change your feelings when you saw that person grow up. With every change her body underwent the more, he began to like her and the more he was certain he would never love anybody else. It was weird at the beginning because never in his whole life had he experienced the feeling of love. Of course, he had loved his parents but that was another type of love. No never had he loved a girl like he had loved Stephanie for such a long time. And sometimes like right now it was impossible to not show his feelings. But he had to focus. He had to get her in his airship which would be faster than a car and then into the hospital where a doctor had to look at her leg. He was sure it was broken but he just wanted a second opinion. Wanted to know if he was right and if he was he wanted her to get a cast on her leg.

''Stephanie you still with me?'' he asked when he looked down and saw her eyes drop.

''Yes just a bit tired haven't slept that well last night.'' She said while snuggling into his chest.

''Let's get you at the hospital first and after we get you back to your house you can sleep all you want,'' Sportacus said while walking a bit faster.

''Ladder. Door.'' He said and climbed up into his airship again with Stephanie secure in his arms.

He put her down in his bed again which he had just been making ready so he could go to sleep when his crystal beeped and soon after found Stephanie. When he arrived at the hospital -he had been carrying her in his arms- he immediately asked for a doctor who came after not too long. He put her down on the examination table where he saw Stephanie flinch from the pain. He went to stand next to her and took her soft small pink hand in his.

''Some photo's should be made.'' The doctor said after a few minutes. After those where made and the doctor knew what was wrong he ordered for a nurse to get her a cast.

''There is only one slight problem.'' The doctor said before he left.

''That is?'' Sportacus said while holding her hand again.

''Because of the way the bone has been broken it isn't possible for her to get a cast with which she can walk. So for at least 2 weeks, there is no way for her to put pressure on the leg. After two weeks she has to come back and we can look how the bone has healed. But for the coming 2 weeks, she can't walk. Do you understand Stephanie you can't walk.'' The doctor said and after that, he immediately walked out of the room.

''So that will be no exercises than for you for a while. Pity.'' Sportacus said while he looked her in the eye. Oh, those big brown eyes were his safe haven for such a long time already. Stephanie just nodded when the nurse came in for a cast.

''So what are your plans for Christmas?'' he asked her to kill the time.

''Haven't got any plans 'till now.'' She was looking at the nurse with fear in her eyes. He put his fingers under her chin and turned her head so that he looked her in the eye. The white cast on her right leg came until a few centimeters under her knee.

''You can't let it become wet so if you go under the shower put a plastic bag around it.'' the nurse said just before she went away.

''Well let's get you home.'' He said gently while he picked her up and walked them back towards the airship.

''Sportacus,'' Stephanie said when he was about to climb the ladder that had just come down.

''Yes Stephanie? Is something wrong? Am I hurting you?'' he asked quickly.

''No just… Thank you. Thank you for helping me when I needed you.'' She said with a drowsy smile on her face.

''It's my pleasure. That's what I'm here for, isn't it? To help.'' He said smiling at her when he stepped into his airship.

''No you're here for me,'' Stephanie said softly when she closed her eyes. He lowered her yet again down on his bed. He wanted to see her sleep to see her cute face become painless. He wanted her to stay the night with him and bring her back in the morning. But he couldn't be selfish today. No, he knew her uncle would be frantic with fear at this moment because she should have been in her bed already. So he silently walked back towards the controls and flew them back. He landed yet again in her uncle's yard so it would be easier for him to carry her into her home. When he landed he could see Mayor Meanswell standing in the doorway with a crazy look in his eyes. So he slowly picked up Stephanie and walked with her in his arms into the Mayor's house.

''Sportacus. Sportacus. What happened.'' He almost screamed at him. He could see Bessie in the corner of his eye but didn't give her any attention she normally would like to have.

''Mayor calm down she fell on the ice and hurt her leg. I just came back from the hospital with her. She has a cast as you can probably see but she isn't allowed to walk on it so she will need someone the coming two weeks to help her. Can I put her in her bed she has been awfully tired the past hours.'' Sportacus said. The mayor just nodded and let the way towards her room. The problem for Stephanie was that she had to go upstairs to reach her room so that would mean she would probably be in her room upstairs for far too long.

When he put her down the mayor walked towards him.

''Sportacus I'm afraid I need to ask you a really big favor.'' He said while looking at his dear niece.

''Out with it Mayor.'' He calmly said. He didn't want to wake Stephanie she needed her sleep more than him right now.

''Well you see Bessie and I would go on a holiday tomorrow. Stephanie agreed that she could be alone for the week but now that she can't walk herself…'' he said and began to blush he really needed this holiday with Bessie. He wanted to ask her hand in marriage but that would never happen if he didn't get her alone. Away from all the people she knew.

''So what are you asking Mayor?'' Sportacus said while he watched Stephanie's chest rise and fall.

''Sportacus I'm asking if you want to take care of her while I'm away. I would never go if I went alone but I need this holiday. I… want to ask her to marry me.'' The mayor whispered the last part but Sportacus knew it was important for him. And to be honest it would give him a whole week alone with Stephanie.

''Of course Mayor.'' He said and put his hand on his shoulder. ''I'm sure Bessie would love that.'' He said with a big smile. When he heard the Mayor walk out of the room he picked up a blue marker and went towards her leg.

'Hope you get better soon and I will see you tomorrow.

Sportacus '

With a pink marker, he made the heart after his name. it wasn't really appropriate but she had his heart and that was the truth.

That was why Sportacus let his airship stand in the Mayor's garden and went to sleep on the ground instead of In the air.


	4. Planning A Surprise

17 years old.

''Alright so do I have everything.'' Said the mayor to himself the next morning.

''I'm sure you do Mayor enjoy your holiday,'' Sportacus said with a big smile.

''Alright there are groceries for at least two weeks in the kitchen. Lots of fruit and some big bottles of water if needed.'' The mayor said when Bessie got into the car.

''It's alright Mayor,'' Sportacus said to ensure the mayor that everything would be alright.

''Oh there's extra money in my room if you need it. And..'' but Sportacus knew enough.

''Mayor everything is under control why don't you go enjoy your holiday?'' Sportacus said while he put the last suitcase with clothes into the car. He closed the door and with a last goodbye, the mayor and Bessie left town.

''So let's see what Stephanie wants to do,'' Sportacus said to himself. He walked back inside and upstairs to Stephanie's room where he saw her watching out of the window.

''He didn't even say goodbye,'' Stephanie said when she knew he was in her room.

''He didn't want to wake you. You've had a rough day yesterday why don't you rest a bit or do you want to do something?'' he said while he sat down on her bed next to her. He took her hand in his and smiled warmly at her.

''Just a bit hungry and need to pee but otherwise, I'm good.'' She said to him.

''Alright let's fix that.'' He said while he took her in his arms. He put her down on the toilet and left the room. She had changed herself in her nightgown that morning because she woke up feeling a bit uncomfortable in her old clothes so it was a bit easier for her to lift her nightgown up and her knickers down. When she was done she called for Sportacus and he helped her wash her hands and brought her downstairs for a bit. When he lay her down on the couch he began to make some breakfast for her. He had heard her uncle saying that morning that she liked toast with egg so he was going to make that for her while she was lying there doing nothing because she could do nothing.

''Sportacus why did you want to help me this week? Don't you have some other things to do? Like save the town?'' she said from where she was looking at him baking her some eggs.

''Why shouldn't I help you? You're my special friend aren't you?'' she said while avoiding eye contact with her. Those words where killing Stephanie when he said them. Friend? She didn't want to be friends. Well, of course, she wanted to be friends but she wanted to be more than friends she wanted to kiss him and do so much more. Wanted to live her life with him and grow old together even if that would probably be longer for her than him.

''Stephanie is everything alright?'' he said when he looked at her and saw her think over everything he had just said. Her brows were knit together and her lips pursed. Those adorable lips. He wanted to kiss them so badly.

''Yeah, Yeah sure.'' She said while not really knowing what she said. When he walked towards her with her breakfast in one hand and a fork in the other he saw that she finally came out of her daydream.

''So I need to get going after you're done is there anything I can do for you while I'm still here?'' he asked her genuinely concerned something would happen while he was gone.

''No but could you bring me back to my room before you go?'' she asked him with pink tinted cheeks.

''Sure.'' Before long he was walking with her in his arms and the temptation of kissing her was almost too big with her face so close to him. When he placed her down he attempted to walk away but remembered something so he turned around and fished it out of his back pocket.

''Here I just thought maybe a walk-talkie would be handy so that if you want anything you can just ask me if I'm away.'' She nodded and took it out of his hand. With a smile on his face, he walked back towards the front door. Key in his pocket so he could always come inside.

When Stephanie was sure Sportacus had left the house she lifted up her mattress and picked up her pink diary to write her new adventure in it.

''Hey Sportacus do you know where Pinkie is.'' Asked Trixie when he ran past her. He stopped and turned around.

''Stephanie is at home she broke her leg.'' Was Sportacus his answer. He walked back to her and waited for her to answer.

''That's terrible no wonder she didn't come yesterday.'' She said more to herself than to Sportacus.

''Was she underway to you?'' Sportacus asked her while Stingy walked by with a new shiny coin in his hand.

''Yeah Stephanie and I we had been talking about...'' just in time Trixie remembered who she was talking too and shouldn't tell Stephanie's secret to Sportacus.

''About what Trixie?'' Sportacus asked a little concerned.

''About… well, it doesn't matter. Is not important but she promised me she would come to my house and I waited a few hours but she never came.'' Trixie said quickly.

''Alright.''

''Can we come visit her?'' Trixie asked him when he was about to walk away.

''Today is not such a good idea she's had a tough day yesterday so let her rest. But it would be lovely if you come by tomorrow.'' Sportacus said quickly before he went to do backflips and ran away stretching his muscles to the limit so for a moment he wouldn't think about her soft pink lips.

When Sportacus come home that evening after a quiet day and hearing some interesting news he walked up towards Stephanie's room where he found her sleeping with a book on her chest. The pen had fallen to the ground. But when he turned around the book with the purpose of putting it down on her desk he saw his name multiple times in her handwriting. He knew he shouldn't. He knew he should just close her probably diary and lay it on her desk but the temptation. Oh the temptation of maybe knowing that she loved him was so big that sat down on her chair and began to read the pages.

'' _Dear Diary,_

 _Oh if you just knew what happened to me yesterday. I had just been walking outside when I slipped on the ice. The downside of that is that my bum is awfully sore but the upside is that Sportacus was there to almost safe me. I did fell down and broke my leg in the process. But Sportacus was there and I am so ashamed he had to see that. He helped me and got me safely home. But now this morning, when I saw my uncle go away to be a week alone with Sportacus, is more than I could ever wish for._

 _This morning I just found out that I truly and utterly love him with my whole heart. For all that time I believed it was only a crush. But now I know that I will never love someone else. Now I know that I will never be at peace if I can't get Sportacus to love me. Trixie always says I'm too young for him. But in a few days, I will turn 18 and then no one can tell me not to love him. If they could just see why if they could just let me do my own thing then I would be so happy. But even if that was what they did the only thing remaining would be to tell Sportacus. What if he didn't love me? It would break my heart if he would say those words. Even when he said this morning that I was his special friend it broke my heart a little. If he would just give me a chance. If he would''_

Of course, she wouldn't have finished writing it. She fell asleep while writing. But would she ever know how much she was wrong? Would she ever know how much he loved her?

Right then at that moment, Sportacus decided he would give her the best birthday party she had ever had in her entire life. When she was 18 he would tell her. When she was 18 he would finally kiss her. He just had to refuse the temptation to do it right now. Then everything would be alright.


End file.
